


I Do

by Jellonuna



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: "I do"





	I Do

_“I do”_

Jaebeom wakes up to the most beautiful sight in his 30 years of life. Park Jinyoung, no, Im Jinyoung officially is his husband from yesterday, the younger looks tired from the wedding ceremony yesterday but still it can’t cover up of how beautiful the man who still sleeping next to him is. They had been through a lot together to be where they are right now, but there is no regrets in fact Jaebeom is grateful that he has someone like Jinyoung by his side through up and down, in every steps he takes no matter how hard it is, Jinyoung has always been on his side and Jaebeom is beyond grateful for that. The older scooted closer and wrapped his arm tighter around the younger, trying his best not to wake him but he couldn’t resist the temptation to place a small kiss on the younger’s forehead

“Hyu – ng” Jinyoung stirs from his sleep, pouting when the sun hits his eyes “The sun” Jinyoung complaints while frowning, Jaebeom who has been watching Jinyoung chuckling in amusement how can someone be so handsome and adorable at the same time like his Jinyoung?

“too bright?” Jaebeom tries to cover Jinyoung’s eyes which brings small laugh from the latter

“It’s ok hyung, I guess it’s time to wake up?” Jinyoung finally full open his eyes and stares at his ‘husband’ feeling so lucky early in the morning to see the man he loves so much wearing the same matching ring now, ‘husband’ the thoughts of having Jaebeom as his husband still feeling surreal

“No it’s not, you can sleep more if you want” Jaebeom wrapped his arm around Jinyoung, trying to hide the younger from looking at the bedside clock

“Hyungggg” Jinyoung laughs

“I still want to sleep” Jaebeom complaints

“Fine, 10 more minutes and we need to wake up, I want to walk around Seine river in the morning!” Jinyoung says excitedly “I can’t believe that I’m finally here” the younger adds on smiling ear to ear

“I can go anywhere in this world as long as I’m with you” Jaebeom says before he traces Jinyoung’s face gently with a sappy smile

“Don’t make me regret to say I do yesterday” Jinyoung pushes Jaebeom playfully which ends up with both of them laughing, afterwards Jaebeom pulls Jinyoung closer, let the younger rests his head on his broad chest and comfortable silent surrounds their room, Jaebeom caresses Jinyoung’s wedding ring gently still feeling unreal about the wedding while Jinyoung remains still, listening to Jaebeom’s heartbeat which always brings a sense of calmness and peacefulness into his mind, his husband, his one and only

“Im Jinyoung” Jaebeom says minutes later after a quiet moment between them

“Hm?”

“Im Jinyoung”

“Yes, Im Jaebeom” Jinyoung chuckles

“Im Jinyoung, Im jinyoung Im jinyoung” Jaebeom says sheepishly, smiles never leave his face “You are mine”

“I am yours hyung, as promised” Jinyoung says while looking up to Jaebeom who still smiling like an idiot

“I promise, I will never make you regret for saying I do yesterday, things might get rough because that’s life, but I promise you as long as I’m breathing, I will never make you regret to complete my life as Im Jinyoung, for now onwards I promise you we will always be together, so that even our tombstones will be next to each other, I am not going to be a perfect husband but I know my life is perfect now with you inside it, I promise you… Im Jinyoung, I will make you the happiest Im Jinyoung in this world” Jaebeom ends his speech with a gentle kiss on Jinyoung’s lips

“Counting on you husband” Jinyoung says with eyes filled with emotions when their lips finally apart

“Same goes to you baby” Jaebeom says before again he kisses Jinyoung “I love you”

“I love you too”

_I love you more, ‘til death do us apart._


End file.
